Talk:House of Winning / House of Moonlighting/@comment-5929284-20130327011602/@comment-6660626-20130327020651
Eddie, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie are looking for KT. They cheeck the entire house, crypt, and the gatehouse. They almost get caught in the gatehouse. Joy and Jerome are washing Letdown (Mara's dog) on their date. Eddie, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie borrow Letdown from Joy (Joy is watching the Letdown while she is having dinner with her parents) and a piece of KT's clothing because they think it will help them find KT. Victor confiscates Letdown. KT wakes up from falling through the roof. She discovers the secret room, and thinks she sees Forbisher. She screams really loudly and Eddie and Fabian wake up because of the screaming. Outside of the school, Mr. Sweet finds the real Harriet Denby and takes her back to the gatehouse. They rescue her and get in trouble from Victor for breaking curfew. They talk about what happened in the morning. Mara finds out the Victor took Letdown and is devastated. Later that day, the Sibuna gang goes down to the secret room and find out that it wasn't really Frobisher that KT saw, it was a figure (I think it was a wax figure) of him. Fabian finds a recording device. They find a book that they took with them back to school. During their break, the Sibuna gang was reading the book. They find out about the sinners. Mrs. Denby tells them to go to class, but stops Patricia and says that she found Eddie's laptop and asks her to give it to him. Mrs. Denby tells Patricia that she unintentionally read something on Eddie's laptop because it was open. Mrs. Denby tells her that it wasn't her place to tell her what she saw. Instead of giving the laptop to Eddie, Patricia goes into the girl's bathroom and reads the messages Mrs. Enby was talking about. She is devastated. While Patricia is in the bathroom, Fabian and KT are talking to Eddie about the sinners. Then, Eddie sees that Ben is leaving and they "make up". Eddie says that he was "intimidated" of Ben to make Ben feel better. Eddie sees Patricia come out of the bathroom and tries to talk to her, but Patricia is crying when giving him his laptop back and tells him that she saw the messages and that she never wants to talk to him again. Mrs. Denby saw this and is smiling because now one of them could be captured and become the next sinner (Mrs. Denby put the messages on Eddie's computer). At night, Joy gets Letdown back. Mara is really happy when she sees Letdown. Joy calls Mara's parents and tells them to take Letdown because he won't be safe around Victor. The Sibuna gang goes down to the secret room again. Patricia comes late and Alfie wonders where she is. Eddie tries to talk to Patricia, but she won't listen. Fabian finds the part that will make the recording device work. At the very end of this episode, one of the members of the Sibuna gang is dressed in a completely black outfit and is seen going into the secret room and breaks the recording device. We don't see his/her face.